


London Lovers

by Linkaicat



Category: London Spy
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 20:28:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5389145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkaicat/pseuds/Linkaicat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>八個月中，他們交往的一些小事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	London Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> 無視E01早餐親吻之後的所有劇情，在作者世界中他們永遠過著幸福快樂的日子ˊvˋ

**佔有**

扣著襯衫鈕扣，突然身後有個走過來黏在他背後干擾Alex的動作。

「早安Danny，抱歉吵醒你了。」他微微側頭，勾起一抹淺淺的笑容對埋在他肩膀上的黑色毛茸茸鳥窩頭道了早。

「唔...這麼早？」早晨還未開嗓讓Danny聲音含糊，他撒嬌地蹭了蹭Alex，手臂環住精壯的腰打著瞌睡。

「是的，臨時接到通知，要提早過去。再去睡會吧？」  
停在扣子上的雙手被握住，Alex索性停止動作，反握住Danny的手摩搓哄著他貓一般的小戀人。

「嗯...」咕噥著，Danny並沒有任何動作，就像是直接睡著了一般。Alex搖搖頭，慢慢轉過身將還真的是直接睡過去的Danny抱了起來，輕柔地送去床上讓他躺好，要起身時卻被Danny捉住半敞的襯衫，下拉用臉貼住光裸的胸膛。

「Danny，乖，我快遲到了。」Alex無奈卻沒有一絲地不耐。

「你會去應酬嗎？」

「什麼？」

「就是...跟客戶或者同事、長官？吃飯喝酒？」

「嗯...偶爾吧？但今天不會。怎麼了嗎？唔、Danny...Danny？」  
Alex不大懂為何Danny會突然這樣問，然而胸膛傳來的刺痛讓他微微皺眉悶吭一聲。Danny在生氣嗎？為什麼？ 就這樣任由Danny又咬又舔，Alex的腦袋則是瘋狂的運轉思考是不是又哪邊惹他不開心了。

 

「你是我的。」  
看了看剛剛製造的鮮紅吻痕(上頭還帶了點齒印)，Danny滿意地放開Alex，閉上眼繼續補眠。

「嗯...我是你的，掰掰。」  
Danny總是有一些行徑他無法理解的，但是無妨，因為Danny沒有不開心。Alex笑的寵溺，落下一枚吻在Danny的額頭，轉身脫下那件被Danny抓皺的襯衫，換上新的。

 

**暖爐**

Danny是被冷醒的，舒服的睡到一半發現該死的暖爐竟然壞了。  
他顫抖著爬下床去拍打那部破爛暖爐看有沒有可能讓他起死回生。

但是效果欠佳。

「怎麼了？」  
邊咒罵著爬進棉被中，吵醒了睡在另一邊的Alex，他咕噥著問。

「抱歉...暖爐壞了。」  
與Alex品質差異極大的生活有時候會讓Danny感到羞赧，特別是這種時候。他不懂為什麼對方就是喜歡跑來自己的家。

「嗯...沒關係。互相取暖就好了，唔！你好冰...」  
伸出大手將比自己小上兩號的Danny攬入懷中，像八爪章魚似的將他纏緊緊，腳掌碰到剛一離開被窩就馬上冰冷的腳丫子的時候Alex打了個寒顫。他並沒有因此離開，而是雙腿磨搓對方的把自己腿上腳上的溫度過過去。

「嗯...好多了...」  
Alex的身體很溫暖，Danny將臉貼在他厚實的胸膛磨蹭，舒服的只差沒想貓一樣發出呼嚕聲。他將雙手環上對方的腰，讓兩人的身體貼地緊緊的。

 

Danny房間的暖爐壞了。但在床上的人卻絲毫不受影響，揚起淺淺的笑意熟睡著。

 

**教學**

「Alex...你可以不必、」  
「不，我可以的。嗯...」  
Alex堅持要幫Danny口交，即便他以前從來沒做過這件事。  
Danny看他慎重的握住自己的陰莖然後舔舔唇在小心翼翼親上去的樣子就快不行了。

Danny發現Alex有舔唇的習慣，但每一次看到他都覺得那根本是性暗示，他曾很嚴肅地要求Alex說別隨便做這種動作特別是在面對別人的時候，但是得來的卻是一個不明就裡的無辜表情。那雙無辜的狗狗眼總是讓他敗陣下來，百分之百的。

 

「嘶...小心牙齒，對...用舌頭跟嘴唇...哈...」  
當Alex張開嘴慢慢含入的時候，牙齒不小心喀到肉柱讓Danny痛地緊扯Alex的頭髮，他抽著氣教導Alex方法，而Alex也學得很快，他慢慢地在舔弄中重新硬起來。

天才不愧是天才，雖然技巧還略顯青澀，但Alex很快就抓到怎麼讓情人舒服的訣竅。  
其實對Danny來說，光是被含在溫暖的口腔中、看著Alex紅潤飽滿的唇滑過他的性器、然後用濕潤的舌頭仔細舔弄每一塊地方，用無比認真的態度在做這件事情就讓他覺得夠了，或者說太多了。

迷離地看著Alex，Danny晃著腰慢慢奪回主導權，緊抓住Alex捲髮的雙手隨著律動一下又一下將他的頭顱壓向自己，而這讓Alex疑惑的抬起他的頭睜著大眼望向Danny…

「Fuck！」  
「咳、咳咳咳咳咳！」  
天又是那雙狗狗眼！這讓Danny措手不及地射了出來，也嗆的Alex狂咳嗽，嘴上臉上都沾到了自己的白濁。

「喔天...真的抱歉...還好嗎？」  
「咳、我、咳，沒事，沒關係。」  
Alex還沒緩氣，邊咳邊笑著說沒關係。

感到如此地心暖，Danny捧住Alex的臉，抹去臉上沾著的、舔去嘴角殘留的，他品嚐到了自己的味道，以及Alex的氣息。

 

**領帶**

Alex買了一套西裝送給Danny，Danny笑著問為什麼，Alex回答總會有需要的時候的。  
Danny興致勃勃的換上，發現意外的合身。

我怎不記得有去量過尺寸？  
我知道你的尺寸，看過摸過就不會忘了。

明明就是調情的話，Alex卻講得很認真，但仍是讓Danny感到些微羞赧，他從鏡子中看到笑開懷周圍冒著粉紅色氣泡的自己。

該死，領帶......  
穿好了之後，Danny則是面臨到一個難題...他都不知道自己多久沒在打過領帶了，他打了幾圈又鬆開，絞盡腦汁努力翻找以往的記憶。

在他深鎖眉頭跟那條看起來摸起來價值不斐地領帶奮鬥之時，Alex默默走了過來，接過領帶，慢慢地幫Danny打起領帶。

Danny應該要趁機好好記住怎麼繫領帶的，但是他就是無法克制自己，分心於那勾著領帶的修長手指、背後貼上來的體溫、Alex噴在他耳後的鼻息...他看著鏡子中，那個在身後低頭專注的男人，他如羽扇般的睫毛、力挺的鼻子、飽滿漂亮的雙唇...他看著他，那個他，那個那麼完美的他，他的戀人的他，他想傾注一生愛戀的他。

「你這樣會害我...很想吻你。」  
邊傻笑著，Danny摸摸鼻子說。

「...Why not？」  
停下動作，Alex淺淺勾起嘴角，對上鏡子中，Danny笑彎的眸。

於是Danny轉過頭，讓彼此的雙唇靠近。

那天，Danny沒有學會如何打領帶；而西裝則是必須在熨燙一遍。

 

**失眠**

Alex很容易失眠，這是Danny與他交往之後兩個禮拜，第八次共枕後發現的事情。  
他第四次半夜起床口渴或尿急的時候發現Alex不在身邊，這次他發現他坐在客廳的沙發上，就那樣呆呆坐在最邊邊，而前兩次他發現他是靠在廚房的流理台上，捧著一杯溫開水，發楞。

「抱歉，吵醒你了嗎？」  
Alex總是這樣說著，在Danny還沒出聲的時候。

「不，怎麼會？」  
他快步過去，坐上沙發將整個人縮進Alex的胸懷裡蹭著。

「又睡不著嗎？」  
「嗯...」  
「以前就這樣？」  
「嗯，所以我會去跑步，跑完之後就可以睡的好一些。」  
「不早說，我可以幫你的...」  
舔吻著Alex的耳垂，Danny將手伸進他的睡衣下襬來回撫摸著他的腰腹。

「嗯...Danny...」  
Alex敏感地抖了一下，溢出軟濡的呻吟，張嘴順從地讓Danny的舌頭伸進他的口腔翻攪。

 

之後，Alex一覺到天亮。  
之後，Danny找到了法子減少Alex失眠的次數。  
之後，Alex即使不筋疲力盡，也能安然躺在Danny旁熟睡。

 

 

**牽手**

他們相遇到交往的過程真的有點偏離常軌，Danny發現他們吃過飯、握過手、互相傾訴、上過床，終於算是真正交往後到現在卻都還沒有牽過手。

即便已經做過最親密最深刻的接觸了，望著街上一對又一對手牽著手的情侶，在看著自己空蕩蕩的手還有走在斜前方的Alex，Danny仍是會有些渴望──那種十指相扣的親密。

「Danny？」  
向前走了幾步後發現對方傻楞楞地盯著自己的手看，Alex發出疑惑的叫喚。

「怎麼了？」  
雖然對方馬上微笑點點頭小跑步過來，Alex仍是察覺到他的若有所思。

「就...我只是想到我們還沒有牽過手，像那些情侶那樣。」  
Danny揚了揚下巴，稍微比劃了一下，他覺得有些不好意思，在意這種小事情。

「你說過別再跟你握手了？」  
「握手跟牽手不一樣！」  
Alex張著無辜的雙眼慢條斯理的回答讓Danny哭笑不得。

「所以...牽手？」  
面對Danny的哭笑不得，Alex眨眨眼，思考了一下後伸出大掌，向Danny勾起一抹靦腆的笑容。

「嗯，要這樣。」  
握住那隻手，再將自己的手指落進對方指縫緊緊扣住，感受到對方用著同樣的力道回握，Danny對Alex燦出一個春暖花開的大笑容。

 

**接吻**

Danny很喜歡親吻Alex，那豐滿的嘴唇水潤柔軟。他總是親的欲罷不能，連Alex要去上班的時候也不放過，讓Danny的室友瞧見那雙異常紅腫的嘴唇時笑的曖昧，讓Alex窘迫尷尬但仍是很禮貌地向對方道別。

當Alex陷入情慾時，他比Danny更喜歡親吻，被進入的時候，他會緊緊攀著Danny的肩，雙腳緊夾著對方的腰，尋找他的唇急切索吻，一下一下又一下，揪著Danny的唇吸吮，弄得嘖嘖作響。讓Danny不得不減緩抽插的動作好好安撫被痛楚和快感弄得不知所措的Alex。

 

**跳舞**

Alex可以將華爾滋跳的完美無圈可圈可點，不管是男步還是女步皆是。但是對於Danny提議的，踩在對方的腳尖上跳舞，他可從來沒有試過。

讓Danny的腳趾踩上自己的，Alex低著頭小心翼翼的移動自己的雙腳，讓兩人的動作能夠配合的上。

總是把事情看得太過認真而如此戰戰兢兢的Alex讓Danny想笑，他仰起頭用鼻尖蹭了蹭Alex的，收住手臂攬緊對方的腰讓雙方之間的距離歸零。

「不需要那麼刻意啦，我會配合你的。閉上眼，跟著音樂移動就好，你太緊繃了，放鬆～放鬆。」  
輕輕撫著Alex的背，Danny抬起另一隻手覆蓋住Alex的雙眼要他閉上，然後將頭舒服的枕在他的肩膀上，隨著音樂輕輕哼著歌。

將Danny的話聽進去，閉上眼，他在Danny的輕撫下放鬆身子，慢慢晃開腳步，讓Danny默契的配合著他移動。

Danny的家不大，閉眼轉圈的結果就是Alex的腿一不小心卡到床邊而讓兩人措手不及雙雙跌進床裡。驚恐相視後是Danny先哈哈大笑，Alex則是因為被Danny感染而笑開。

 

**初雪**

下雪了，Danny抬頭看著一片又一片如棉絮般降下的雪花，有一朵落到他的鼻尖，冷感讓他皺起鼻子抖了抖。他沒想到會下雪，穿的好像有點太少了，摟緊身上僅有的外套呵著氣，他站在街角等待著他的男朋友。Danny心情雀躍地期待著Alex的到來，即使他們才分隔不到一天他還是如此想念著他的男友。

雪越下越兇了，Danny打了個噴嚏，正想著Alex是不是因為什麼耽擱了的時候，他被擁進了一個溫熱的懷抱。

「抱歉，久等了嗎？」

「冷死了。」  
Danny可以感覺到Alex親吻著他的髮旋，他轉身攬住對方的腰，將臉埋進那散發著熱度的Q彈胸膛輕蹭著，墊起腳尖親吻Alex柔軟的厚唇，小小抱怨但勾著大大的笑意。

「這樣有暖些嗎？」  
仔細地將Danny頭上身上的雪花拍走再將他包進自己的大衣內，Alex努力將自己的溫度過給那個在下雪天的路上等待自己的人。

「好多了。」  
雖是如此，Danny仍是壞心地將冰冷的手貼上Alex的脖子再滑向後頸衣領內，看著Alex打了超大的冷顫卻仍是將自己抱緊緊不敢跳開的滑稽委屈樣子哈哈大笑。

 

 

**野餐**

週末有空時他們會到處旅行，沒有目的地，就這樣開著車子亂晃，隨意看到哪邊不錯就背著背包拿著保溫杯以及地圖就下車走走。

保溫杯裝的不一定是熱茶，有時候會裝幾瓶湯品，Danny興致來的時候會做些三明治；而Alex知道後則是去買了野餐墊。兩個大男人在那邊野餐看起來挺奇怪的，但是他們去的地方都是些偏遠的山上或海邊之類的，故也怡然自得，何況就算有人，他們也不會在意。

這次是在某個山腰的草地上，Danny嘗試的是網路上所搜尋到的日式食譜──飯糰。他做了五六個，然後裡頭都包著不同的料，他要Alex閉眼張嘴，大口咬下遞過去的飯糰要他猜測每一個飯糰的口味；其中有一個讓Alex嗆到把眼淚都逼了出來──那是芥末口味的。看到Alex整個人咳到鼻子眼睛變紅然後猛灌水的狼狽樣，Danny則是無良地笑倒在地上直不起腰。而惡作劇的結果就是被Alex壓制在地上逼著吃下那剩下的一半，嗆辣的感覺從口腔深處一湧而上，害Danny把口中的飯都噴了出來，大半部分就這樣噴到了壓在他身上的Alex臉上。Danny又是愧疚又好笑地幫露出一雙可憐兮兮狗狗眼的Alex擦去臉上的飯粒，發誓他之後再也不會放這麼恐怖的東西。

他就是如此幼稚，像個孩子般；不像那個實際上小他幾歲的Alex，成熟穩重，還會有些不大符合年輕人行徑的行為──例如在他們第一次出去玩的時候帶保溫瓶，現在年輕人都沒再隨身攜帶保溫瓶了，但Danny卻覺得這樣子的Alex很是可愛。他自嘲著自己的幼稚，而Alex只是笑笑的說他喜歡他的純真。

想著想著，Danny就這樣糊里糊塗的睡著了，醒來的時候天已暗黑，他揉著眼翻了個身才發現自己身上蓋了件毯子，然後腦袋舒舒服服地枕在Alex的大腿上。

「啊，Alex，抱歉，你怎麼不叫我？」趕忙起身，他不知道自己睡了多久但肯定也有一兩個小時以上了。

「沒關係，看你睡得很舒服。」  
還未適應黑暗的Danny看不見Alex的表情，但是他可以想像Alex是掛著微笑說的，如同以往總是依著他、寵著他的那個淡笑表情。

「腿肯定麻了吧？我幫你...」  
「唔...」  
按上Alex的腿，Danny馬上聽見對方發出一聲痛苦的悶吭聲，他愧疚的親了親Alex的唇，幫他揉捏著被枕地酸麻的右大腿。

「好多了，謝謝。」  
「嗯，好。你剛剛...就這樣坐著？坐了兩小時不無聊？」  
「不會，我喜歡看你的睡臉，看你睡得舒服的樣子就會讓我覺得...很放鬆？啊還有，星星很漂亮，你瞧。」

Alex舉起手指向天空，Danny這才發現黑夜上掛了滿天的星斗，他滿腔的感動，為了那銀河星系的璀璨，也為了Alex總是不知覺認真講出的甜蜜情話。

 

「這次換我當枕頭吧！」  
他拉著Alex一同躺下，笑嘻嘻的叫他將頭枕在自己胸上。

 

 

**默契**

總是突然之間會想喝些或吃些什麼。Danny現在就是這樣，他想吃幾條街之後那家總是排很多人的甜點店裡的起司蛋糕。但現在出門肯定來不及賣光了吧。只好明天再吃了？不過說不定明天就不想吃了。

Danny正苦惱著要不要衝一發試試？那他得打個電話跟Alex說一下以免等等過來找不到人。

他穿好外套準備打電話時門鈴就響起了，手機隨意拋在一邊去開門見到的果然是他剛剛想聯絡的對象。他上前擁抱親吻，再退開讓Alex入門，然後他看到對方提了一個紙袋，是他所知道，剛剛想到的那家店的......

「我聽你室友提起過你喜歡吃這家的起司蛋糕，今天就順路去買回來了。等等吃完晚餐再吃如何？還是你現在想先吃？Danny？」  
將手上的提袋放在桌上邊脫外套邊詢問Danny的意見，但Danny卻愣愣地盯著他傻笑沒有任何回答。

「Alex。」  
「嗯？」

「我有說過我愛死你了嗎？」  
「唔!」  
Danny瞬間衝上去熊抱住那個帶著他剛剛突然超想要吃的東西的男朋友，那衝擊力讓Alex踉蹌退後了幾步，但還是成功穩住沒摔倒在地上。

Alex雙手托住Danny的臀部讓他用著無尾熊抱樹之姿將四肢緊緊扒在自己背上腰上，不明就理地接受對方突如其來的狂烈熱吻。

 

**遲到**

這次是換他遲到了 ，該死的聽說約好要吃的那間餐廳位子難訂到爆，錯過時間就不知道下次何時能再吃了。Danny狂奔衝刺著，心裡無限咒罵幹嘛在這時候突然訂單變多害他延遲下班。

左轉過街角他遠遠地就看到有個俊帥挺拔的男人站在街燈下低著頭，是Alex，他的男朋友。

深吸一口氣再手刀賣力奔跑，Danny在Alex聽見腳步聲轉頭時由背後撞過去攬住對方的腰，順勢將手放進他的大衣口袋扣住對方帶著手套的手。

「哈...哈...哈...抱歉我遲到了。」  
「不會，我今天也有事耽擱，剛剛才到而已。手套呢？」  
「啊好、好像忘在公司了...還來得及嗎？」  
「似乎是來不及。」  
「抱歉都是我...」  
「即便你準時到我也會晚到，所以沒關係，下次再吃就好了。」  
扳著Danny的肩轉身，Alex細細整理對方因狂奔而凌亂的儀態。

騙人。Danny偷偷想著。Alex的臉龐有點蒼白，連平常紅潤的嘴唇也淡了幾分。他的男朋友壓根很早就到了，只是是為了不讓他太過愧疚而撒了善意的謊言。

Danny發現他老是因為對方貼心的舉動而感動地一塌糊塗，他看著Alex脫下一隻手套抬起他的手戴上，再將沒有戴手套的手插回自己大衣口袋緊緊握著，覺得有點鼻酸卻笑得太過甜蜜。

 

**吹髮**

 

Danny基本上沒在吹頭髮的，他都洗完澡隨意擦一擦然後就讓他自然乾，有時候頭髮還沒完全乾就睡著了。  
這讓Alex看不下去，他會拉著洗完澡的Danny坐在床邊，幫他擦著頭髮按摩頭皮，等半乾後再用吹風機吹乾它。

Alex的動作很輕柔，Danny享受著對方的服侍，還有幾次就那樣舒服地直接靠在正在幫他擦髮吹髮的Alex身上睡著。

在沒睡著的時候則是喜歡盯著Alex垂眼專注會自己吹髮的Alex看，熱烈的視線把Alex燒地臉熱，羞赧地說別看了。

Danny乖乖照辦，但卻用臉蹭向面前Alex有著漂亮線條的腰腹部，張嘴延著肌肉紋理輕舔，手指探進對方底褲褲腰，讓Alex發出更加羞赧的輕喘。

 

**電話**

 

他們並沒有住在一起，也並不是每天都會見面。但只要沒見面的時候，他們就會聊天。

通常都是Danny等著Alex來電，然後開始滔滔不絕地講著今天的一切，從早餐吃什麼到遇到誰講什麼話等等說地鉅細靡遺；而Alex則是會靜靜聽著，偶爾回以低低的笑聲。

Danny很喜歡聽Alex的嗓音，透過電話的聲音格外有磁性，每次聽的時候都會覺得耳朵熱熱癢癢的；格外撩撥人心，Danny有時候聽著聽著就有感覺了，他將手伸進內褲中輕撫自己的性器，沉浸在Alex的聲音中自慰。

他不會恥於讓Alex發現，等到對方發現時他會刻意將喘息聲放大，撒嬌地說著想你，引誘Alex與他一同享受一場電話性愛。

他可以想像Alex發現時泛紅的臉頰，然後被自己聲音撩撥後咬著下唇解開褲頭擄動已經甦醒的性器。

他們聽著彼此的呻吟低喘達到高潮，射精後的餘韻會讓他們一動也不想動的，聽著彼此的呼吸聲感到舒適安逸，幸福而美好。

 

**睡姿**

Alex習慣將手交疊放在胸前，平躺著入睡。剛開始Danny看見Alex的睡姿的時候還笑著說這樣子會不會太過『安詳』了？而Alex則是有些不好意思的回說這樣子睡習慣了。

Danny則是習慣側睡，外加抱著東西。平常一個人睡的時候是抱著枕頭或者棉被，有Alex在的時候他就會抱著Alex，枕在他的肩窩入睡。然後據說是在睡夢中，Danny會再一腳跨過去整個人翻到Alex身上，或者是硬把Alex拉過去，不管怎樣結果都是Danny像隻八爪章魚一樣地巴著Alex入睡。

久而久之，Alex就不再正躺著入睡，他會將手臂放在Danny枕頭下方，讓對方睡進自己懷裡，在將下巴擱在Danny的頭頂上，另一隻手圈住對方的腰部，雙腳交疊著，相擁入睡。

Alex就這樣被Danny改變了習慣，但似乎卻沒有發覺到。


End file.
